


grande white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and an extra shot

by bigelows



Series: Sundays [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, absolutely no chill found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigelows/pseuds/bigelows
Summary: “Order for Anne. Order for Anne at the bar.”Or, The Coffee Shop AU no one asked for.





	grande white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and an extra shot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gentleman Jack.

            Ann Walker had always loved Sundays.

            As a girl, she’d relished sitting next to her parents at church, wearing her prettiest dresses and receiving praise for being the best-behaved child in attendance.

            At uni, everyone understood that Sundays were for catching up on coursework, no one pressuring her to go out if she didn’t want to do so.

            And now, every Sunday, she makes her way to her favorite café in Halifax to relish the muffled chaos she misses every moment she spends at home. Alone.

            On this particular Sunday, her alarm went off, as usual, an hour and a half later than it did during the school week; she changed into one of her favorite floral printed dresses, slipped on her canvas sneakers, and set off to enjoy her day.

\--

            The cashier glanced at Ann as she made it to the till at 9:25 on the dot, flatly reciting “Grande white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and an extra shot?”

            Flattered, Ann responded, “Yes! How did you remember that?”

            “You do come in here every week, at exactly this time, and you order exactly the same thing.”

            Ann’s exuberance began to fade.

            “For Anne, right?” The cashier asked as she started to write on the cardboard cup.

            “Yes, for Ann.”

            After paying and not leaving a tip, Ann tried to find an open table to claim for the morning but all of them were full for the first time in memory.

            Waiting next to the bar, looking around for anyone who may be getting up to leave within the next few minutes, Ann noticed a black-clad woman make her way to the till.

            “Hello. I’d like a triple Americano in a grande cup. Extra hot. For Anne.” The woman told the cashier between sending off rapid fire text messages.

            “Um, ok so three shots of espresso with some extra hot water in a medium cup?”

            “Yes,” clearly exasperated and looking at the cashier for the first time now that she’d finished with her typing “that is exactly what I said.”

            Ann Walker’s mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. She knew that deep voice, and only one woman in Halifax would be caught dead wearing men’s boots and a bolo tie at 9:27 on a Sunday. “Miss Lister,” she whispered. Or she thought she whispered until the aforementioned woman turned her way.

            Anne glanced at her with confusion, quickly softening into something akin to appreciation, before turning back to her phone and walking towards the bar, towards Ann, to wait for her beverage.  

            Ann was frozen in place, completely missing the barista calling out, “Order for Anne. Order for Anne at the bar.” Until she noticed Anne Lister, eyes still on her phone, reach out and grab the drink.

            She watched her take a sip, eyes narrowing as the very sweet, very caloric, very much not her intended beverage registered on her taste buds.

            “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I think that’s my drink!” Ann heard herself say.

            “Well, it certainly isn’t mine. God, what is that?”

            “A grande white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and an extra shot. It’s my favorite.” She could feel her face growing hotter by the second.

            “Would you like me to get you another one? I’m sorry I’v- I wasn’t paying attention and I am so sorry that I took your drink.” She regarded Ann seriously this time.

            “No, no that’s fine. I don’t mind.” She grabbed the drink from Anne’s hands, their fingers briefly brushing.

            Both women stared at each other for a beat before the barista once again bellowed, “Order for Anne. Order for Anne at the bar.”

            “Yes, that will be mine this time.” She laughed as she took her first sip, Ann swallowing heavily as she does. “Mm, much better. I have to say, I think this is the first time I’ve ever run into another Anne at a coffee shop. It isn’t that common of a name, anymore.”

            “I’m Ann with no ‘e’, actually” forgetting that Miss Lister would have no idea how she’d know the spelling of her name. “Ann Walker,” she said while reaching out her hand in an attempt at distraction.

            “Ann Walker, Anne Lister. Very pleased to meet you.” She grabbed Ann’s hand, lingering a bit longer than necessary before releasing her grip.

             Ann could feel her stomach in her throat, Miss Lister had definitely felt her sweaty palm.

             “We’ve met before actually, though I worry I made a fool of myself?”

            Anne’s confusion easing her discomfort a bit, she pressed on.

            “I was also a student… at Crow Nest? My final year at school was your reunion…” there was no flash of recognition in Miss Lister’s eyes, “I was volunteering at the alumni dinner and I ran after you to make sure you knew your seating assignment. Though I don’t think you ever sat down.” Her cheeks further flushing with embarrassment, head hanging down. “I teach there now, actually. Mostly art but I sub in for the other teachers when they need it.”

            “The reunion.” The memory finally coming back, spurred on by the pleasant recollection of an encounter with a former classmate in the cafeteria bathroom later that same evening, “Oh yes, well, if it’s any consolation I thought you were extremely… animated.”

            Her smile was wide and Ann thought she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. She couldn’t help but give a shy smile in response.

            Shrugging off her jacket, Miss Lister took a seat at a newly available table, the only one of its kind, as if daring Miss Walker to come join her. Which she did.

            “How long have you been a teacher, Miss Walker?”

            “Oh, since I graduated uni. My parents died, you know, while I was off at school and my family wanted me to move back home to take care of the house… and so they could keep an eye on me. Crow Nest happened to have an opening and they hired me. I’ve been there ever since.”

            There was that smile again, and Ann could feel her heart beating faster. Her face had never flushed this much in her life.

            Remembering her manners, Ann asked “And what brings you back to Halifax? I know you’ve built up quite the real estate empire in London.”

            “A family thing, quite boring, actually. My aunt’s health isn’t what it used to be and I have some matters to attend to here. Shibden can survive without me for a bit but it seems that my family cannot.”

            “It’s very kind of you.” Ann could not stop blushing.

            Miss Lister gave her another smile, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

            “I- I’m sorry?”

            Anne’s smile slowly fell.

            “Oh, I think – I think --  I might have misjudged this.” She said, starting to grab her coat.

            “No. No you—you haven’t --. I was just surprised. That’s all.”

            Anne paused in putting on her coat, “Right. Well, dinner? I know a great Italian place nearby. Though I know it’s a school night. And I don’t think they have white chocolate mochas.” The smile came back.

            Ann laughed, fiddling with the sleeve on her coffee cup, tracing the erroneous ‘e’ at the end of her name, taking a sip where Anne’s mouth had touched, “I’d love to.”

\--

            Dinner was extremely pleasant. Ann lingering over her glass of wine and piece of tiramisu to extend the evening as long as possible. She very much did not want to go home alone.         

            “Your sister Marian was very kind to me once.”

            “Mm, Marian is insufferable at times but does serve her purpose when called upon. What happened?”

            “My aunt and I were involved in an accident near your home. Neither of us were hurt but it was shocking. Marian took us in while we waited for the police to arrive. I think we embarrassed her; my Aunt was going on and on about how much she reminded her of her sis- well, you, I guess.”

            “Yes, well, she wouldn’t take kindly to that. Though I am very, very happy that you are all right,” she said taking Ann’s hand in hers.

            Ann smiled in reply. “Would you like to come over to mine? For a nightcap?”

            Finishing her drink, “I’d love to.”

\--

            “You live here? Alone?” Anne asked in disbelief, looking around the grandly decorated, extremely large home.  

            “Mm. It is a bit much for me, I think, but I have nowhere else to go. My sister is married in Scotland, and my brother passed a few years ago, so it’s just me. I can’t abandon it; my parents wouldn’t have wanted that,” she passed Anne a glass of red wine and continued, “So I stay here.”

            “It’s beautiful, I just… Whenever I’m in Yorkshire, I live with my father, my aunt, and my sister so I can’t imagine the quiet, much as I long for it. It must be overwhelming.”

            “Oh, it is. I’ve had to have them remove all of the clocks. They’d keep my up at night with their endless ticking.” She took a sip and admired Anne as she walked around the library, reading the titles.

            Taking another sip to gain some Irish courage, “You know I’m very fond of children, I have to be as a teacher. But I don’t know if…” Anne turned towards her in confusion, “If I’d want to, you know – give birth?”

            “Yes, well, I don’t think I would either?”

            “Or get married, you know… to a man? I don – I don’t think I’d like that very much?” She finished with a gulp, draining her glass.

            Anne smiled at her in understanding. “Yes, I wouldn’t like that very much either. For myself, I mean, not that I’d care if you’d marry a man or not. Actually, yes, I would care if you married a man but --“

            Ann silenced her by approaching slowly, removing the wine glass from Anne’s hand before leaning in. Her heart pounding the whole time.

            Miss Lister met her halfway. The kiss was short and sweet, though left both women breathless.

            “Would you like to go upstairs? With me?” Ann asked, hoping her voice wasn’t as desperate as she was.

            “Mm… yes, yes. I would like that. Very much.” Anne replied before leaning in for another kiss, this one much less innocent.

\--

            Once in the bedroom, Anne could tell that Ann was nervous.

            Breaking a kiss, “Have you ever done this before? With a woman?”

            “No, no I haven’t. I’ve wanted to but… Have you?”

            “Um. Yes. I have.” She said, gesturing to her outfit.

            “Oh well, that’s good that one of us knows what we’re doing,” Ann replied as she drew her dress over her head. “Because I really don’t.”

            “Well, it seems as though we’re off to a great start,” Anne retorted, removing her blazer and button-up shirt as quickly as she could.

            “I don’t normally do things like this.” Ann admitted as Anne kissed her way across Ann’s chest and neck; they’d somehow made it onto the bed.

            “Yes, I think we’ve established that with our earlier conversation” trying her hardest to get Ann to pay attention to some of her best work.

            “No, I mean…” losing her train of thought as Anne made her way to the spot behind her ear, “Sleeping with someone right after I meet them. I just want you to know that this isn’t my…” Anne’s hands moving down her sides towards her underwear, “Usual… Thing.”

            “Can I take these off?” Anne asked, completely disregarding whatever it was that Ann was trying to get across.

            “Yes… please.”

            At her consent, Anne removed the underwear, placing open mouthed kisses across Ann’s torso, slowly making her way down her body.

            “Oh, are you? Oh my god.” Ann threw her head back in pleasure as Anne ended up exactly where she wanted her. “Oh my god.”

            Few things were said after that as both ladies had their mouths full.

\--

            “For someone who doesn’t usually do things like that, you sure know how to do things like that.”

            Both women lay breathless side by side, chests heaving and exhausted.

            “I’ve always been told I’m a quick study,” Ann said laughing, turning onto her side to kiss Miss Lister’s cheek, her forehead, her mouth.

            Anne pulled them apart, brushing her hand along Ann’s jawline and into her hair.

            “I think I could fall in love with you,” she whispered.

            “Really? Because I think I’m already falling in love with you.”

            Anne kissed her then, slowly. She pressed their foreheads together. Ann felt another flare of desire as Anne turned her onto her back.

            “If that’s the case, can I make one simple request?” Anne asked as she began to kiss along Ann’s jaw. School night be damned.

            “Anything.”

            Anne stopped and looked seriously into Ann’s eyes.

            “Please don’t ever allow me to drink that abysmal concoction again. I think I’ve already developed two cavities from that one sip.”

            Ann started to laugh, “Oh really, two whole cavities?”

            “Yes, two whole cavities. And I’ll have you know I’ve never had a cavity in my life. I’d hate to disappoint my dentist,” her face brightening.

            “We definitely wouldn’t want that, would we?” Ann replied as she flipped their positions, Anne beneath her. “As long as you don’t make me try your triple bitter whatever of seriousness, we have a deal.”

            Miss Lister acquiesces, Ann leaning down, sealing it with a kiss.

            Her joy suddenly a tangible thing, radiating outwards, enveloping the two of them in its light.

 

 

_Fin._

           

 

           

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by my visit to a nail salon over the weekend where I was one of three (3) Ann(e)s getting a pedicure. 
> 
> I also think that Modern!Anne Lister would spend hours a day getting in arguments with strangers on Facebook. 
> 
> This is my first fic in over 8 years, comments/suggestions will help me shake off the cobwebs a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
